Put On A Happy Face
by Lemniscate35173
Summary: The only reason Astoria stays is because of Scorpius. "Because that's all they did lately: put on a happy face." Unhappy Draco/Astoria


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Astoria Malfoy let out a tired sigh as she rolled over in the bed. Just as she had expected, there was no heat from another person, no other body lying among the silk sheets. She had hoped there would be, but she knew that the probability of that was getting smaller and smaller as the years went on. She pulled on her robe and stepped out of the bed.

This time, now, was the worst part and best part of Astoria's day, the best and worst part of her life. On one side, she was still herself, the real her, the one that had to deal with a crumbling marriage and a seven year old son. On the other hand, she wasn't so sure if that was a good thing. Maybe it was good for her to be able to forget that fact that all of this was happening, that her life was falling down around her and she was powerless to do anything but reduce the damage.

Still, it hurt to put on that mask of happiness. It left her with an empty feeling, like she was a doll or a prop in her own life. It made it wonder if her friends like the real her or the front she put. On the worst days, she wondered if Scorpius would still love her if she didn't put on her front of happiness, the façade that kept the family running. She told herself that the notion was ridiculous, but she still couldn't stop it from roaming in the darkest corners of her mind.

She felt tears prick at her eyes at the thought of it. Astoria told herself it was just some shampoo that got into her eyes, but in reality she knew she was lying to herself. They were always lying about things like that; lying to themselves, lying to their friends, lying to Scorpius. She hated it, but it kept life going. It kept them safe. It kept Scorpius safe.

Astoria looked in the mirror as she applied her makeup and her beauty charms. She could probably count on one hand the number of people who would recognize her without them. Draco wouldn't be one of them, she knew. Her mum, Daphne, Scorpius, that was it. Maybe a few friends if she was having a good day. The rest of them would probably mistake her for someone else if she were to greet them on the street. It was a depressing thought.

Astoria put on the handmade, Italian robes that Draco had insisted she wear when she was going out in public. She had chosen the single pair of red ones today. She didn't even know why her had bought her them. They were both proud of their Slytherin background, one of the few things they still had in common. She put the robes on like an Imperius victim.

A knocking came at the door. It wasn't the elegant knock of an adult, but rather the brute force of a child's knock. Without waiting for her to answer, a blonde blur shot into the room. "Mum!" it said as it attached to her legs. "Carry!"

Astoria laughed as she leaned down to pick up her son. He climbed into her arms accommodatingly. Astoria let out a grunt at the effort. "You're getting big to be carried, you know that?" She told him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Please, Mummy?" Scorpius pleaded as she put him down in his chair. He let his lower lip jut out just enough for it to look like he wasn't trying.

"You ask Daddy when you want a ride next time, Scorpius." Astoria said as she sat down across from him. She made sure she didn't pause when she said Daddy. That would've been a dead giveaway that something was wrong, but then again, he was seven years old. He didn't pick up on everything. Still, he was the son of two Slytherins. He was bound to be more perceptive than they thought he was.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Scorpius asked as he dug into the pancakes that Poppy, their house elf, had prepared.

Astoria paused with her eggs halfway to her mouth. "Daddy's on a business trip, Scorpius." She replied.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her a bit, but then went back to his pancakes. Astoria internally cursed. Scorpius was going to know something was up if Draco constantly went on 'business trips' out of the blue. "Mum," Scorpius asked again, "When will Daddy be home?"

A banging came from the direction of the back door. Scorpius and Astoria both turned their heads to the direction of the door. A man with silver blonde hair stalked into the kitchen. Astoria felt her joy drain from the very sight, and she quickly made sure she wasn't too obvious.

"Daddy!" Scorpius yelled joyously as he launched himself towards his father.

"Apparently, right now," Astoria said rather unnecessarily. She moved toward Draco and gave him a quick kiss. She was disgusted at the lack of energy there was in it. She felt nothing at all. It was as if her lips hand gone numb. Luckily, she pulled away quickly.

"Daddy," Scorpius said from his position on his father's leg. "Why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

Astoria froze, and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Draco had frozen as well. "Scorpius, I'm not." Draco answered. Astoria was revolted at how easily they could lie to their child.

"Yes, you are." Scorpius replied, "There's the same stain on your shirt that you had at lunch yesterday."

"Daddy must have just forgotten to pack a spare pair of clothes for his business trip." Astoria said, looking at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He caught on quickly.

"Alright buddy, you caught me." Draco told Scorpius as he leaned down to ruffle his hair. "Your daddy actually forgot something."

"Scorpius, why don't you go get changed?" Astoria asked to prevent him from asking anymore questions that didn't need to be asked.

As Scorpius left the room, she saw Draco's posture change completely. He stalked over to the table and threw himself down onto a chair. She sat down across from him. They ate in a stony silence, one full of discord and discomfort. Astoria wanted to ask him where he was last night, but she knew that if she didn't ask, then she wouldn't have to deal with him lying right to her face, all while knowing she knew he was lying.

The kitchen door banged open again. Astoria quickly put on her happy face, and she knew Draco was doing the same. Because that's all they did lately: put on a happy face.


End file.
